Ice Cold
by perfect.imperfectionsxx
Summary: Oliver teaches Lilly how to ice skate.


_A/N- I was inspired to write this when I went ice skating the other day. I saw this guy helping a girl skate and they were laughing. The guy had shaggy brown hair and the girl had blonde hair just like Emily's and Mitchel's. That's when I knew I had to write this oneshot. I kinda had it planned to be a story, but If I did that, I would end up with major writer's block and would ditch Our Only Desperation for this story, and you'd all be pretty peeved at me. So, just to please my Lollie fans, here's a cute, fluffy oneshot :)_

_Disclaimer- If I owned Hannah Montana, would I honestly be writing fanfictions? And If I owned the twilight saga, well...let's not get into that ;)_

_ENJOY!(:_

_--_

Winter usually came early in Malibu. Maybe it was that they were used to warm weather in every season, or maybe it just meant one thing – Ice Skating. Lilly hasn't known how to ice skate since she was three years old. Her mother was a trained figure skater as a teen and always tried to teach her, but being the clumsy skateboarder that she was, Lilly couldn't stop falling.

It became a tradition for Miley, Oliver, Lilly, and Jake. They go skating every third Friday of December, much to Lilly's dismay.

Miley, on the otherhand, is quite the skater. She can twist and turn, jumpy and land a perfect axel. Lilly was envious, and she couldn't deny it.

She rolled over in her bed and checked the electric clock on the side of her bed. "10:32" It read. She groaned, pulling the covers over her head but was interrupted by the vibration on her sidetable. She leaned over, grabbing the phone and pressing it to her ear.

"Hello." She said groggily.

"Lilly! Are you up?" Shouted the clumsy voice of her best friend Oliver. A hand flew up to her face as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Yes, Oliver. I'm asleep. This is Lilly's answering machine."

Silence...She began to wonder if he'd hung up. "Oliver?"

"...I'm waiting for the beep!" He said defensively, making her laugh as she sat up. "You think you're so funny."

"I must be. You're laughing." He said.

She tossed the sheets off her seated form and walked over to her closet. "Oliver...do we have to go ice skating? Can't we...I don't know, go bowling?"

"We went bowling last weekend. C'mon, it's an established tradition in the O.L.M.J. world!" He said to her. She folded her arms, staring at the clothes in her open closet. "Oliver!"  
"Fine. L.O.M.J." He snickered. Then his voice dimmed, "Besides, Miley _really_ wants to go."

"Chh yeah! Because she's an _amazing_ figure skater! I suck!" She shouted desperately.

Lilly heard a sigh, "Just put on some warm clothes. I'll pick you up in half an hour."

She shrugged, "Okay. But when you get on my street, don't play your weirdo music. My neighbors complained last time."

He scoffed, "Ha. Very funny."

They hung up and Lilly dug through her closet for a parka. She had three, but there was one in particular she wanted to wear – the one Oliver gave her for her birthday.

He spent every bit of money he could find on that black parka with a fur hood and white sleeves. She loved wearing it, because it made her feel secure even when they weren't together.

Whenever she couldn't find it, she panicked...thinking her mom had taken it to the Good Will or something. Most of the time, it was found in the laundry room ontop of the dryer.

That's exactly where she found it...laying in pristine condition, smelling of tide. She smiled as she zipped it over her petite form and swiveled in the mirror. Her hair, bleck. She tied it up into a loose ponytail and put a headband on to match her pink skinny jeans.

She heard a honk outside her window and looked out, seeing the familiar shiny volvo of her best friend.

"Bye mom!" She said as she hopped off the bottom stair. Her mother replied from her place in the kitchen. "Be careful and don't kill yourself!"

"Hilarious." She rolled her eyes with sarcasm. The second she opened the front door she regretted putting on those warm clothes. "Oh my gosh. It's scorching. Oliver!"

She dashed to his car, slamming the door closed behind her. "It's soo hot!"

"Relax. You'll think differently when we get to the rink. Remember last time when you wore that halter? Yeah. You had to borrow _my_ jacket and I nearly froze to death." He said, turning the wheel away from Lilly's street. She squirmed in the seat. "It's too hot in here!"

They both leaned in to adjust the air conditioning, and their fingers touched. Lilly snatched her hand away quickly and blushed. She hid it quickly by putting on a serious face, "Your hand is ice cold."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "You're gonna have to stop that, or I'll take those books away from you."

She smirked, folding her arms. "Don't be jealous just because you don't _sparkle_ in sunlight!"

He laughed, turning left into the megaplex. Signs outside of the door read:

"Rollerskating Rink This Way" with an arrow pointing left.

"Ice Skating Rink This Way" with an arrow pointing right.

"Regular skates or figure skates?" The blonde lady in the booth asked, smacking on her gum. Oliver smiled, "Regular skates for both of us. Oh, and can you sharpen the blades for her? She's a beginner."

Lilly glared at him and he chuckled, pulling a brown wallet out of his pocket. "I'm only joking."

The blonde lady smiled, "You two are soo cute! You remind me of my sister and her boyfriend."

"Thaaanks. But she's not my girlfriend." Oliver said suddenly, gulping. Lilly trembled when he said "girlfriend"

"Oh! How embarrassing! Anyways. That rings up to twelve dollars." She said quickly as Oliver handed her two fives and two ones.

"Have fun!" She smiled, handing them their skate rental tickets. The moment they walked in the door, cold air brushed Lilly's face and a smile erupted. "Ahh, finally. Some relief in this heat!"

Oliver reached in his pocket for his cell phone and dialed Miley. "I wonder if they're here yet."

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring... "Hi hi!"

"Hey Mile. You here?" He asked, searching the shelves for a pair of skates in his size. He held the phone with his shoulder as he stripped of his converse. She had an instant reply, "Um, actually...Jake and I just wanted to watch a movie at his house...so I guess..."

"What? You made us come all the way over here?"

"You and Lilly can still have fun!" She said defensively.

"Cool." He said, before hanging up. Miley and Oliver always kept their phone conversations short. But whenever Oliver's on the phone with Lilly, he refuses to hang up. Most of the time, they have their "You hang up first, no you! No you!" fights.

Anything to keep her on the line longer. He shook off his thoughts as his last lace was tied. He looked over at Lilly, who was sitting on the ground. "I refuse to get up." She said.

He smirked, "C'mon, it's really not that hard."

"That's what you said last time." She said, looking up at him. "I still have the scar from cutting my face on the ice!" She said, pointing to a red line underneath her eye.

He laughed at the memory, and reached his hand out. "Do you trust me?"

She groaned, and their hands connected. He pulled her up, and snatched both of her elbows before she lost her balance on the blades. "I have something to tell you. Miley and Jake aren't coming."  
"...What?" She said sternly. He rolled his eyes, "They're at Jake's place."

"Naturally." Lilly laughed in understandment.

Moments later, Lilly managed to crawl her way to a table and sit while Oliver skated. She watched as a redhaired girl skated up to him and asked him something.

He shook his head and mouthed something that Lilly couldn't hear. Damn those speakers for playing music right now. Rolling her eyes, she asked herself "Why do I care?" and went back to her book.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"Lilly, you haven't skated since we got here!" Oliver said, stepping off the rink and onto the carpet. She rolled her eyes. "There's a reason for that."

His mouth dropped, and he snatched the book she was reading from her lap. She jumped up, clutching onto his shoulder to keep balance. "You soo can't do that! Edward was about to tell Bella something really important about Jasper!"

"Lilly, this thing is like a soap opera to you!" He said, "You've got to calm your obsession and skate with me!"

"Fine. But on one condition...next halloween, you and me dress up as Edward and Bella."

He sighed, "Fine."

"...with fangs, or it's no deal." She concluded. He groaned, "Deal. Now come on!" He grabbed her hand, yanking her onto the edge of the ice. He got on, but she stayed on carpet.

"If you look down, you'll never skate." The best advice he's ever been given. "Just look at me." He swallowed hard, taking her other hand. "Now step down."

She closed her eyes and put both feet on the ice. The second she tried to move, she slipped and fell on her butt. "Ow."

Oliver tried to hide his laugh and held his hand out to her. She grabbed it, and dusted the crushed ice off her jeans. "Don't...ever...let me do that again."

He laughed, "I promise. Now come on. Just move like this. One foot and then the other. Don't lean back or you'll fall."

She did as she was told, still holding his hand. He helped pull her along, but most of it was her. She held onto his hand tightly and began to move swiftly, without falling. "Oh my gosh! I can sk--" Flip, and fall.

"Maaan. Epic failure."

She glared up at him. "I hate you sometimes."

He sat on the ice next to her, away from the other skaters. "Lils...you can do this. I know you can."

"I'm scared! I hate falling!" She shouted.

He paused for a moment, "You remember that night we snuck out to see that new Kevin Costner flick? It was dark and we were walking...we were so scared... But we made it home alright."

Lilly's head rolled back in thought for a moment.

--

_"Oliver! I can't find my bracelet!" A ten year old blonde cutie screeched. Her best friend Oliver pulled his bike to the side and looked at her. "We have to get home Lilly! It's about to rain!"_

_"My daddy gave me that before he left me and mommy! I have to find it!" She said, frantically looking around at the damp ground._

_Oliver rushed to her side, assisting her search. "I-I can't find it!" He shouted. She started to cry, looking harder._

_Tears streamed down her face as the sky let go a cold rain. Chill bumps flooded his bare arms as he draped his arms around her tiny child like frame. "We need to get home! We'll get it in the morning!" He called over the loud roar of rain hitting the pavement._

_She stared up at him, breathless. "Okay Ollie." She sniffled, and instanly Oliver's heart broke. He hated seeing her cry. "That's it...we'll find it!"_

_He got on his knees and dug his fingers through the mud. Finally, a shiny silver object caught his eye. He pulled it out of the mud and wiped it on his shirt. "Found it!" A beautiful silver chain with a unicorn charm. "Lilly! I found it!"_

_Turning, Lilly's ponytail swished behind her head, and she jumped up and down. "Thank you Oliver!" She latched it around her wrist and looked up at him as rain fell between them. "You're the best."_

_That's when it happened. She stood up on her toes and kissed him quickly. They stared at each other in awe briefly before Oliver cleared his throat and got on his bike. "You coming?"_

_Lilly nodded and walked like a robot over to her own bicycle._

_--_

Lilly's cheeks turned bright pink as she stammered, "Uh y-y-yeah...I- I mean, kinda...I..."

Oliver laughed standing up. "You willing to try now?" He offered out his hand. She smiled, taking it and standing up. He held a firm grasp on her waist, and blue eyes met chocolate brown. Both their smiles dropped when they realized their closeness.

He cleared his throat, "C'mon. I'll skate backwards, and you just move your feet. Don't look down and keep your eyes locked on me."

She did as she was told, managing to keep her balance... and the three inch base between their faces. She swallowed hard, "This isn't that hard."

He shook his head slightly, "Nope."

She picked up her speed and she was actually skating. Oliver smiled brightly. "I'm so proud of you."

She giggled, "Thank you."

"Remember... balance and don't look down. Keep your eyes on me." He told her as they completed her first lap. "Always." She whispered below the laughter of the people around them, not wanting him to hear.

He didn't, naturally. "Now I'm gonna try something."

"And I have to be really still? And not move?" She said, half smirking.

"...Stop it." He said dryly. She laughed, "You were saying..."

He extended his arms, and so did she as their fingers laced. "When I spin around, you need to cock your left heel and push off with your right. That creates a turn, and it's a basic move when figure skating."  
"Ooliiveeerrr!" She whined. "I don't wanna _figure skate._ I can hardly ice skate!"

He pushed against her palms, making her move faster. "Breatheee..."

"Oliver!" She shouted. He looked behind them for a clear, "We had a deal."

He had a point.

"Erg," She groaned. "Oliver, I'm not doing it!"

"Yes you are." He said with a smile plastered on his face.

She looked around at all the other people who were skating around and swallowed hard. "If I fall, you're so dead."

"Ready? On three, do what I said. One..."

"Oliver!"

"...two..."

"OLIVEEER!"

"...three!"

Oliver kicked off his right boot and spun Lilly around. She tripped over her own boot and both of them pummeled to the ice, knocking over a few skaters that were behind them.

Both Lilly and Oliver were cracking up as Oliver looked down at his best friend. "Th-that was hilarious!" He laughed hard.

Lilly was giggling, "I _told_ you! You're soo dead!"

Oliver looked down at her and stopped laughing. Slowly, his smile faded. He looked at everything about her.

Her hair was now half down, sprawled on the ice. Her eyes were closed in laughter, a grin etched upon her face.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What?" She said between laughs.

He paused for a moment, unable to say anything. All that came out was, "You're beautiful."

Her smile faded and his hand trailed along her forehead, brushing the strands of hair out of her eyes. She grabbed his hand away from her face and laced their fingers together.

He smiled at her, "I could kiss you."

She replied simply, "Then do it. Nobody's stopping you."

Their faces subtracted inches between them until their mouths connected. Everyone around them, and every thought they had disappeared.

There's only them.

Until...

"Excuse me!" Shouted a voice, breaking apart their romance. Oliver looked up, and Lilly turned her head to see the source. A tall man in a floor guard shirt. "As much as I hate to break up a romeo and juliet moment...you gotta get off the ice if you're gonna do that."

Oliver and Lilly looked at each other, slightly laughing. He stood up, extending his arm out for her to grab.

She pulled herself up, clinging onto his arm for balance. He jokingly saluted the floor guard making Lilly laugh as they skated back on carpet.

"Ohh, that was fun!" Lilly exasperated.

"You _hate_ skating." Oliver claimed, taking off his skates. Lilly took hers off and put her vans back on. She sighed, "I know...but I got to skate with you."

He laughed, lacing up his own shoes and walking outside. As they climbed into his volvo, she grinned. "I finally understand you, Oken."

He looked at her, before starting up the engine. "Aaand...?"

"And...I don't know. You used to be so complicated." She looked out the windshield to the passing cars and the pavement in front of her. "Soo...?"

"So what?" He said, smirking through his shades. "I love you. I've loved you since that day in the rain."

"That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." She replied.

"Kissing me?" He stole glances between the road and her. She shifted her weight, "No. Kissing you, and then having to forget it."

"You didn't have to forget anything, Lils." He said. "I didn't." He reached over and placed his hand over hers. "Ever."

She smiled over at him, "Stupid shiny volvo owner."

--

_A/N – Sighh, that was adorable :) Phew, got that out of my system. It's three in the morning and I have to get ready for work at seven. I couldn't sleep, because I was thinking about one thing thanks to Caitlyn._

_Wootcaitmitchelx0 (2:29:16 AM): You know what I just realized?  
Yeehawbrix3 (2:30:24 AM): What?  
Wootcaitmitchelx0 (2:30:32 AM): If you ever date Edward Cullen...you can't have a biting fetish._

_Wootcaitmitchelx0 (2:30:40 AM): And that kinda sucks for me._

_Yeehawbrix3 (2:31:12 AM): HAHA! Wow I love you xD_

_:) Night, people. And tell me what you think. I didn't proofread...so sorry if there are any mistakes. :)_


End file.
